Divergent, the next generation
by wolfgirl4321
Summary: Sad that the Divergent trilogy is over well this story is about Ella Prior and how her life is similar to her aunts, Tris. this story will be containing some original characters from the book plus some dead ones!
1. Chapter 1

Divergent, The next generation.

'_You are never weak if you have a brave heart… if you do then you are the strongest person alive.'_

I feel a rush of pain run down my spine. He knocks me to the ground, when I say knocked I don't mean 'Oh sorry, didn't see you there, let me help you up.' No it's not like that. I mean he punches my face. His fist slits my check and I feel my cool blood trickle down my neck. _Great, Blood._ I think. I hear my friends giving me support, telling me that I need to win this fight to be first, telling me that I need to get up. I wanted to prove that I was just as strong as my aunt and my brother. Toby (He moved to Dauntless but goes by a different name, Luke, don't even ask me why he changed it.' He wasn't smart like me so he left Erudite for Dauntless. I joined Dauntless to prove my family wrong, even though my mother had faith in me until recently.

A kick brings me back to reality. I groan in pain and look up to see his face. Riley. So far he was the best, Dauntless – born and transfers. I aim to beat him. He knows that I'm trying. He doesn't try and I know he doesn't want to win but he has got good luck. He's good – looking and smart and he has followers. People who look weak compared to him are scared of him. He was tall and full of muscles. He had short brown hair with deep blue eyes with you could get lost in. his black Dauntless clothing brings out his deep tanned skin. I was weak but mother had told me once. 'You are never weak if you have a brave heart… if you do then you are the strongest person alive.' I loved that saying but it hasn't helped me in this fight.

'Come on, get up.' Christina screems into my bloody ear. She believed I have true pretenial. I slowly get up to face Riley. The blood runs down his face. One of his eyes was sollowen. My doing? I thought to myself. We move closer to each other, his hair shined when ever the light caughts it. He looks at me and I take a swing to his face. He knew what I was going to do but doesn't move. He lets himself get hit. After my punch, a kick shortly follows it. I still hear the screams of people supporting me but I also hear Riley's friends to take me down. Basically killing me.

I punch him again and this time I cut his lower lip. He is not trying to fight me so my guess is that he wants me to win stage one. Fine by me. His deep blue eyes keep taunting me. I punch him twice more, putting everything into my punchs. I knock Riley to the floor, once again not, 'Oh so sorry.'

He doesn't move after a couple of seconds. A smile creeps up on Christina's face and declares me the winner. I saw Riley smile before they took him to the hospital. Something seriously wrong with that boy.

My friends come to congratulate me. Jenieve and Finn. There are twins from my old faction. Finn is braver then Jenieve but she is stronger. They look the same but Finn has light green eyes whereas Jenieve has liquid Hazel eyes. Pretty. I glance over my shoulder to Davie, names sounds dumb right, but that's not what he is called here. Here he is known as Chase. I don't even know why he is called Chase but he have bleach blonde hair with eyes with are grey and show only coldness.

Next to Chase was Will. Yeah he or Riley didn't change their name, well I don't think they did anyway as from came from Candor. Anyway, Will was staring at me. He never liked me and I don't even know why. He was always weird around me. It's like he wants to see my inside organs. Dudes got issues.

'Well done.' I hear people say around me. I looked to Luke and Christina. Their discussing my rankings. My best friends Jenieve and Finn comfort me. They know I have issues with fighting people. Something happened in my past. No. I'm not going to talk about it, to many… gruesome memories to remember.

The door opens as far have it will go and a tall, broad man walks through the door. His muscles are too big for his tight-fitted shirt. His tanned skin looked darker in the pit than what it should do and his short brown hair cut the way an Abnegation would cut it. He had a straight face and a small beard growing around his mouth. He was in his late 30s, early 40s and he face was familiar around here. He was one of the greatest Legends dauntless had ever had. He walks steady and straight with a firm stride, every step he takes is faster than the other. He marches over to Christina and Luke, whispers things to them and they nod. The muscled man embraces my brother, Luke, for some reason.

'So, Your like the winner, umm… well done.' Mack says to me. I didn't even realizes that he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

'So, Your like the winner, umm… well done.' Mack says to me. I didn't even realizes that he was there. Mack was a quiet boy, help to stick up against riley and his friends. I heard that he was offered to join their group but he turned it down. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His face was all always emotionless but you know deep down he cares for the weak ones here.

I smile politely at him. _God those eyes. _I think. _So dreamy._ He smiles back at me and joins Rob. Rob is going to be Factionless. Shame. Rob is a nice guy. He came from Abnegation. Riley and his mates call him Stiff.

'Hey guys.' I say as I walk over to Jenieve and Finn. Jenieve touches my cut check and shakes her head. 'What.' I say but before she could answer, the muscled man shouts to address everyone.

'Listen up.' All initiates turn to face him. 'My name is Four.' Some people laugh but most know that anyway. 'I'll will also be a trainer for stage two.' A girl, Johanna, raises her hand and he nods at her.

'What is stage two?' she asks quietly.

'Going through your fear landscape. Facing your fears.' He says to us like the question was never asked. _Dang._ I think.

'Lunch.' Luke shouts over the mutters. As I past him, he stops me. He waits till everyone has gone to the pit. Well everyone apart from Christina and Four.

'What.' I say to him.

'Will you be okay going through your fear.' He asked gently. He knew what he meant. My fear had happened and I hated. His hand brushed over the side of my face. Where my scar was. I flinch.

'I'll be fine.' I lied. He laughs gently and hangs his head. 'What.'I say dully.

'Nothing, Four!' Luke called calls out. Four made his over. His face was dull. I was shocked. He was awfully good – looking for his age.

'Toby.' Four said. It was a long time since I had heard my brother's real name. Four placed his large hand into Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled weakly.

'This is my sister, Ella.' Four narrowed his eyes at me before walking away.

It was a hour or so after lunch and our class where doing knife throwing. Mother had taught Luke and I before I went to school. Luke was always better than I but I was learning a trick he didn't know about. Mother said she was terrible that knife throwing at first but she had the help from Four and she passed her test. She said that he was sweat inside the shell, but the shell was hard to break. Christina told us to gather round the TV screen and a lesson for knife throwing switched on. Back before Erudite tried to take over.

There was a few people I knew like Christina, Four, Eric and my aunt. I traced over my birthmark, ravens. They belonged to her but I was born with the three ravens and a dauntless flame on my left shoulder. My father did something to me before I was born. I watched as my aunt told Eric that any idiot can stand in front of the target and that it shows nothing. I felt proud of my aunt but sad. My aunt died when she was my age, 16, about 9 months after she moved from Abnegation. I'm afraid to live a life she led. If I am then it means that I only have five months left.

My aunt and I shared similarities like how small and skinny we were. Our eyes were the same colour and how we stand up for our friends. Father said we could of identical twins if we were born at the same time. I never knew what he meant but seeing her in the video today made me realized. The only differences I picked up were that our hair is a different colour and the factions we came from.

I smiled as TV Four throws the last knife and it hits her right ear. She didn't move but he hit her, cutting her. I trace once again over my ear to feel the scar my childhood. Mine was longer but it to was done with a knife. I smiled as I knew she beat Eric. My aunt.

Tris Prior.

The lights turn back on and I spot Will and Chase looking in my direction. Chase whispers into Wills ear and Wills smiled stretch wickedly across his face.

'Oi, Ella.' He shouts. Everyone looks either at him or at me. 'So, what are you. I mean. You were in the video, got the tattoos and features just dyed your hair brown other the years. What are you? A vampire maybe.' The class laugh. Some leaders laughed to but Luke, Christina and Four didn't. I was charging at Will, ready to punch him but Four beat me to it.

Four punch Will in the check leaving him fall to the floor. The man must have been angry as Will's check was cut and his mouth was bloody. Four started to walk back but stopped in his tracks.

'For the record, her name was Tris and she was a better person than you will ever be. Plus she's dead.' His was red with anger. My brother walked over to me.

'You ok?' he asked. 'It was a first time that you saw her.' I nodded slowly. 'Come, show these people who you are.'


	3. Chapter 3

I knew who I was. I was a strong fighter leading the life my aunt led. I walked over to the small rounded table with all the knives on.

'Ella.' Four shouted over the racket. I turned towards him and he beckoned me over. 'Remember in the video where I threw knives at Tris? Well I thought you might want to use these.' He held out four knives, all identical to each other but one had blood on. 'These were the knives I threw at her.' I frowned at him. He wanted me to use knives which were thrown at my aunt. I thought he was mad but they were specially made for him. I knew the importance of them now.

'Thanks.' I say. I walk over to the target third one down from the end. I look to the floor and see blood. It's old. _It has to be hers._ I think to myself. I practice a couple of times before throwing as that is what my mother had taught me to. My first throw handed at the hand. It would make someone drop their gun _if_ they were standing still. I try again remembering how Luke did it. I inhale then exhale slowly. I'd slowed my heart rate down and ignored the smart comments Will was saying a couple of targets down. I threw again. This time it hit the stomach. I threw again before I knew what I was doing. The third knife hit the centre. I had one knife left. I desided to do the trick my mother had been trying to teach me. I knew Four and Luke were looking so here is my chance.

I crossed my arm over my chest and shut my eyes. I remember my soft voice as she said to be delicate not hard. To do everything gently. The movement, the spinning, the throw. I inhaled and exhaled slowly like before. I shifted to my right then quickly spun on my left leg. Going at my top speed I threw the knife. I heard the thud. I stopped spinning to glance where it hit. The neck of the target. My brother stared at me in awe. When I glance his way, I throw a quick smile. I walked to the targets hoping to collect my knives but something hits me before I yank the closest knife to me, out of the target. I watch as Will's face spawns a wicked smile and Luke and Four running to my side. I smell sour blood and I realized that Will chuck his knife into my back. I try to take it out but I only cause more pain. Jenieve, four, Luke, finn and a few other people are at my side but I don't take note of them as I black out into nothing.

Its bright in the new room. The air smelt sour and clean. I grunt and then I hear little feet running away. My eyes flutter open but blinded as the lamp about my head shines brightly. I knew where I was. I look down to see the bed covered in blood, my blood.

'Good. Your awake.' A small voice says. I knew the voice. Riley. 'I was thinking you weren't gonna wake today and on how I'm going to Punch Will. Dudes got it in for you if you haven't notice. Your still pale, I'll call the nurse.' Now he stands in front of me. His face purple and damage. He smiled weakly at me.

'Thanks.' I say, well I don't know if he hears me or not. He walks of and I take in my surroundings. I've seen pictures of the medical room before but it had never looked so big. There were 8 beds all lined in a row. All neatly made apart from one. Riley's bed. The atomatic door opens again and this time a woman walks in. She was short and pale, her blonde hair came to her shoulders and her tattoo's were on each of her shoulders plus three ravens flying across her collarbone. She smiled sweetly at me and I knew who is was. question after question crawl into my mind but all I can say is…

'You're meant to be dead.' she laughs freely but Riley just looks at her. 'My father told me you went to his death.' I say. She smiled again but with fear in her eyes.

'You know.' Her voice was so soft, so pleading, it hurt. She sounded like my mother but had the face of my father. I nod at her statement. She looks at Riley and he leaves this part of the hospital.

'Does he know.' I asked. I wasn't sure who I was asking about. Four or my father. She nods.

'Tobias knows. He was the one who first found out.' She said. Then I remembered something.

'They burnt you.' I say. She shakes her head.

'Tobias told no – one about my funeral. They believe he and Chris did it together on their own. It was only the ashes of a dead child.' She says. I take into account of what she says. 'coming back from the dead was hard. I couldn't remember who I was or how to speak, I only knew his name. it was the only thing I said for weeks. He taught me how to speak again and then after a few weeks, when I knew some words, he brought Chris to see me. She looked unfamiliar when I saw her, not like when I saw Tobias. She was the first person I meet after coming back from the dead.' Tris said. She explained her life story to me in detail and why she works at the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since I was let out of the hospital. Question would run into my mind like 'Why didn't she tell my father?' my training got better and I found out that Riley never had it in for me. We started hanging out after the hospital drama. His childhood was like mine. Will hates my father for something that happened to his brother or something like that. Every day I go back to the hospital just to see Tris. She is either with patients or Four.

Today was the day we start preparing for the fear landscape thingy. Four will be administering my test. I wish he wasn't though. The room we had to into was small. It had a mirror on one side and plank walls on the other three. There was a bright orange chair in the middle. Four offers me the needle but I shake my head. After injecting me with the serum, he lays me down on the chair and I close my eyes.

I heard the screams before I was in my fear landscape. A factionless man stood in front of me, inches away from my face. Tugged on my hands to slap him away but they were tightly secrur onto the metal chair I was sitting on. I looked around and I knew where I was. the old warehouse that belonged to the factionless. It was located a couple of miles outside of the city so it took 2 years for Dauntless to find us. Well they didn't find us, Tonkin and I escaped. They never saw each other after that.

The factionless man smiled wickedly at me. His breath sunk and half of his teeth were missing.

'Where is it _little girl?_' he spat at me. He slapped me hard. My check hurt and I felt the blood trickle down to my neck.

'I'm not….' I stopped. My voice was high pitched. I looked down at my hands. They were tiny. I was eight again. My strength! I looked at the mans feet. They were close to mine. I kicked them hard and he yelped in pain. I struggled to free my left hand but I got It out. I freed my other hand and ran to a cage. I don't know what cage it was but it felt safe. I look up to the number. 4. For some reason, I shouted it out, quietly at first then I shouted.

'Four, help me. Get me out of here. Please. Help me. Unplug me.' I screamed, tearing running down my face. I was a little girl. Helpless. Tonkin sat in the other cage screaming for Four too. Then I was back in the small room.

I woke up with a gap. Four was hovering over me. His eyes were worried.

'why did you ask for my help. How did you know?' His asked. 'You could of just told yourself 'it wasn't real'…'

'But it was.' I screamed at him, cutting him off. He shakes his head. 'It was real.' I say again.

'It may feel real but its just your worst nightmare.'

'It wasn't. that happened when I was eight. Me and 10 others were kidnapped. Tortured for 2 years before Tonkin and I made I out. We were to only two survivers. We all were the same age and only 2 of us made it out alive.' I shouted. He looked stun. He walked back slowly and turned round.

'Did you know how long you in there for?' he asked quietly.

'No.'

'2 hours.' He says. I shake. 'Everyone is done. Toby was worried as you were screaming in your sleep.' His voice was shaky.

I walk outside to see my brother, Tris, Christina and Riley. He looked scared. Pale even.

'Are you okay?' he asked. I nod and together, walking past everyone, we went back to the dorms. He kept looking at me as we walked along the chasm edge. I stopped, remembering a story Tris told me once, how Four saved her life here. I looked down the chasm into nothing.

'Careful.' Riley says to me. I look up and smile at him. A part of me wanted to jump down to see what was down there and the other part knew I would never find out if I did jump.

As we walked back, Riley kept looking at me. It got me wondering about him. He looked like Tonkin but he didn't know anything about the kill. He got me worried.

'Are you okay?' I asked him. He stopped and looked at me, straight in the eye. His were deep blue and they bunt into my memory. He step forward and cradled my face in his long but gentle fingers. He was so close to me, I would taste his breath. Mints. Fear started to cloud my eyes and he backed away, not meeting my eyes and walked away. I stood there breathless. _What just happened?_ I thought. I shake my head and walk to dinner.

'Where have you been?' Jenieve questioned me as I sat down next to her and Finn. I spotted Riley down the end of the long table and our eyes meet. It felt like forever since our eyes got ripped apart. His eyes were hurt and sad even though he tried to look like nothing even happened. I want to talk to him, to find out what is on his mind but I can't.

'Listen up.' A voice boomed around the room. All initiates are reported to go to the old Factionless warehouse at 2100 hours. You will meet at the train tracks with your leader.

'True fact about that warehouse, a massive massacre happened and the people held hostage were only 7 or 8. Plus only 2 survived. Ooh and all the dead bodies were waxed over so Dauntless can see how the innocent children died.' Jenieve giggled. _Great, I'm going to see Lucy again. _Lucy was my friend who was stabbed to death. Her death burnt into my memory.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the old warehouse creek open and the noise echoed through the building. So many memories but all I can focus on right now are all the dead bodies just lying there. The cages haven't change and I look straight to my cage. It was the smallest of them all but to me to was my second home. Cage 7 was a small cage but it held every memory I wanted to remember from my time in this hell. I walked slowly to it and trace the scratch marks I had once made. Tears started to form in my eyes. _no, not here, not now._ I told myself. Luke walked up behind me. He never knew about my terrible time here. No one knew. It hurt to talk about it.

Luke put his hands on my shoulder and walked me back to the group. No one really looking at me.

'Look around. This place, for two years, were children's home. For some, this was their last home.' Christina pulled out a large book. It was musty brown and the spine was falling off. I remember that book. It had all of our names in it and the date we were murdered. Christina opened the book and looked at the front page.

'Christian Mores. Abnegation. First to die. Jason Forest. Erudite. Second to die. Lily west. Dauntless. Third to die. Harvey Justice. Dauntless. Fourth to die. Joshua Watts. Amity. Fifth to die. Clarity Forde. Candor. Sixth to die. Jayanna Grace. Amity. Seventh to die and Thilia Morgan. Abnegation. Last to die. The two survivors. Tonkin Ozera and …. Eleanorna Prior.' Christina looked up at me. Half the class did. I looked from Clarity's body in her cage to Jason's on the floor by the master chair. I was one of the survivors. Riley looked at me for the first time since he… he tried to kiss me. His eyes bewildered but shocked.

'Tell us about your time here.' Four asked gently. I shook my head, not really wanting to be here. The memories are terrible. I was only seven but I was watching young children murdered. All the children were connected somehow to Tris. The factionless were trying to track down the Hard-drive she stole. Yeah I know, my father had told me that they saw the video on it but the factionless man had said 'There is important information on there which helps Abnegation run the city. We want it.' They were plotting something. I walked over to my cage again. This time, everybody watching me. I opened the door and I walked in. I felt tall being in the cage. I sat down on the rough surface and scratch the floor, hard. Riley came over to the cage and looked at me through the cage bars.

'What are you…' he stopped when the floor I was scratching, collapse. I stretch my hand into the hole. Everyone was wondering what I was doing. I felt the damp floor and touched something solid. I wrapped my fingers round it and slowly pulled it out. My hand was dirty with my old blood and the stick was in my hand. Riley gasped.

'They spent years looking for this, all these people died for this.' I said quietly. I stood up, carefully avoiding the hole. Four joined me outside the cage. I drop the stick into his hand. 'Continue please.' I say.

'The two survivors had no help from the outside world. They plotted a plan together. That plan failed leaving one with scars.' I brushed over my ear. 'The two factionless men were later killed by the damages the children left them.' I remember stabbing one and feeling pleasure doing it. I remember Tonkin telling me how he knew how to use a gun. I remember him picking one up and I remember the screams from the factionless man when Tonkin pulled the trigger. This place was my own personal hell. All my nightmares are from this place.

Suddenly two factionless men jumped out of nowhere and one headed for me and other, Riley. Riley was ready for the attack but I wasn't. I cried out in pain as a knife hits my shoulder. I sink down. I cry. The guy kept on attack me. I am frozen. I can't remember anything. Why I was here, who I was. all I can remember is my pocket knife. I feel round for it but as I take it out, a gun fires off. I wait for the pain to spread through my body but I hear the factionless man in front of me whimper. His face was losing colour and the second was already dead. The leaders were trying to get the initiate out of the building. Riley's face was pale and he was in shock but he was able to move. Luke rushed to my side. My shoulder bleeding badly. I feel Luke's arms slip under my legs and arms. He carried me out.

That's all I remember. I woke up the next day, unable to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

I was cold and my skin felt wet but I knew it was just the blood pouring from my shoulder. I opened my eyes but I couldn't hear anything. All the worried faces crowded round me. I wanted to forget where I was, what I had just seen, what I had just been through. But I can't. slowly I start to hear again but I don't speak to anyone. 'Are you alright?' were the main questions. I would nod, knowing I was lying. Riley stayed with me that day. The day was busy. The factionless were rough less. Some tried to break into the dauntless headquarters. Riley had told me what was going on. Tris was there too. Helping me.

'It's going to be okay.' Riley told me. 'Those men are idiots, don't let them hurt you.' His voice was so gentle. Tris stood by the door of the ward.

'So they went after you and Ella, right. I mean the hard-drive had nothing on there, but we only really looked inside it once. They must of saw Ella bring it forth and…attacked.' She was trying so hard why they attack Riley. He was at the back of the crowd. Just him and me.

He stayed by my side all day and sat with me at lunch. It was now getting dark and we were on the balcony with the zip wire.

'Are you going to talk at all today?' He laugh quietly. He was right. I haven't to any one as no one would know what I what going through.

'Maybe.' My voice was cracking as I spoke, it was almost like a whisper. He smiled gentle at me. I wanted to ask him if he knew why the men went straight for him. His smile died as if to say he knew what I was thinking. I asked anyway.

'Why did they come after you?'

'I've been waiting for you to ask me. Do you remember the day of the choosing ceremory?' I shook my head. 'They wanted me because I am like you. One of their lab rats, nine years ago, we met. In cage 8 me and you cage 7.' His eyes were gentle.

'Cage 8 was occupied by…Tonkin.' I looked up at him when I said Tonkin's name. 'Tonkin?' I asked quietly. I laied my hands on his right cheek and his head fell into it. He put his hand on mine and inhaled my scent, his eyes close. After that still with his head on my hand and his eyes closed he whispered 'Yes' into my hand.

I couldn't believe it, my long lost friend was standing before me and I didn't even look at him as Tonkin until now. His features were the same. His deep blues, his cheekbones. Everything was a perfect match. He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. I let my hand down and it feels cold without his warm face next to it.

After a few quiet seconds, he took my face into his arms, like he did yesterday, and leaned his face close to mine. I wasn't as scared as I was yesterday. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him. I didn't know where all these news feelings were coming from. He leaned in closer and closer until I could feel his lips brushing against mine. Our breathings became heavy and uneven. I rested my hands on his shoulders and pulled him close to me so his lips were pressing on mine. He didn't back away but he kept pressing closer like there was something in the way of our bodies. I am scared as he is a boy and what he wants but after a few minutes, he pulls back, only enough to see his face. He was smiling. My hands are shaky and so are his but I don't care.

'Sorry.' He says as my face must have been horrified. I quickly put a grin on my face and brush over his lips with my fingertips.

'Don't be.' I say and he smiles again. I hug him tightly. He is very tall so my head reaches his nose. He hugs me back and we walk inside, to the Pit. Hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked through the pit, to where I normally sit with Finn and Jenieve. Will and chase sat where they sat, at the end of that table. I dropped Tonkin's hand and sat down next to Finn. To my surprise, Tonkin sat with me. Chase looked up and almost dropped the toast he had in his hand. I looked at Tonkin, not in the way like surprised but thankful or glad you stayed way.

'Hi.' Jenieve said to Tonkin. He nodded and smiled at her. 'Why are you here? Go sit with your friends. We don't want no trouble.' She scowled at him and he stilled smiled.

'I don't want any trouble either, Ella and I were having a catch up.' I laughed but quickly hid it.

'It's fine.' I say. 'Riley is a nice guy from my past and…' I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't know how too. What would I say. _Hey, I just found out he was Tonkin Ozera from the old warehouse 9 years ago and we were having a friendly catch up, I mean kissing! _No they wouldn't understand.

All few speeches were made but I didn't listen to any of them. I stared at my toast and burger. Tonkin touched my hands and shoulders a few times but I didn't respond. Later in the evening, still in the pit, Luke tapped my shoulder. I turned round to see what he wanted.

'I'm patrolling tonight so you can have my place.' He gives me the keys and leaves. He did this a lot. I smile at his back as it gets smaller amok the crowds.

'Shall I walk you to the room?' Tonkin asked gently. His eyes were excited. I nod and smile, a giddy smile.

We walk down the endless corridor until room 327 shows up. He stands by the door and I wait. Neither of us break the silence. Then he steps forward close to me. I wasn't as scared as I know what he might do. He kissed me gently. He place his hands on my shoulder as he did. I enjoyed the feeling of his skin on mine. I pull away and his eyes look hurt.

'Let me unlock the door first.' I smiled at him and he returned the smile. My brothers room was small but it was for only one person. Tonkin stood by the door as I walked in. he must have been looking for an invite. I smiled at him again and beckoned him in. he followed me to my brothers kitchen and look round the place. It was small and cramped. His bed was double bed and he had a soft pale rug next to it. There was a cabinet by the bed too with my brother's glasses and razor. There were only two pictures in the room. A secret one he carried round all the time at Erudite, which was a family photo, and one of him and me went I first moved to dauntless. Tonkin picked up the picture and traced my image. He smiled to himself and set the picture down. Tonkin was always a strange character. Even when I was younger I didn't know what he was feeling, like he had no emotion. _Creepy, must be a vampire_. I joked to myself. I walked over to the balcony and watched the sun set. It was a pretty colour, the was pink with a tad orange. Tonkin stood next to me but he didn't watch the sunset. He was watching me. I felt heat rush to my checks.

**Sorry guys that this chapter took so long and its so short, I don't really know what to write as I don't want to copy off another book. If you have any ideas for the story, it would be great to hear them before I start writing the next chapter. (13/02/15 the latest.)**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling cold. I clutched Luck's covers so I wouldn't be cold then I remember. Tonkin. I was so tired last night that I can't even remember him following me from the balcony. I turned over to see if he was in the bed with me but his tanned skin caught my eye before I would turn. He was lying on the floor. Lying on his back and the blanket only going out to his waist. He was very pretty when he is sleeping almost childlike. I lay there thinking of him, all the memories of him. I laid there for a long time and had to move when there where shouts coming from the hall. I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake him and opened the door just a crack.

'….been painted on during the night.' Dauntless leader who I didn't recognize.

'Have any of the initiates seen this?' Four.

'No but this person who broke in kidnapped three of them.' The dauntless leader said.

'Who?'

'Well, whoever it was only returned Rob. They still have Ella and Riley.'

'Are you sure?' four's voice was getting concerned. Was he worried?

'Yeah, but Rob has symbols caved into his back. They mean something. I don't know, we just need to concrete on getting Ella and Riley back.' I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Tonkin. He smiles at me and I return the smile. He gently moves me from the door and opens it wider.

'We are here. We never got kidnapped. Luke said we could stay in here for the night.' Tonkin spoke clearly and Four sighed. Happy?

'Training is cancelled today and don't go into the pit.' Four said.

'Why.' I asked.

'Someone broke in to the pit and wrote down a bunch of numbers onto the wall.'

'May we see them?' I asked. Four nodded slowly. 'Meet me in 30 minutes.

I quickly got dress into my dauntless uniform and spoke to Tonkin. I asked how he found life after the massacre. He didn't really reply but I know I wouldn't.

'Sometimes I get nightmares and sometimes I don't.' that was all he said to me. We walked down hand in hand to the pit. Everyone staring at us. Soon somewhere in the crowd was Jenieve.

'Ella, where the hell did you go last night, when we woke up you weren't there and everyone thought you were taken. We were so worried.' She cried. Jenieve hugged me tighter and her voice sounded like it wanted to break.

'I'll go to the hospital and check on Rob.' Tonkin left me with Jenieve. We walked arm in arm to the pit and met with Four.

'The factionless craved numbers into the wall. Lots of numbers, but they only did 4 digit numbers.' Four said. I looked around to see the numbers. I knew what these meant. They were names of people. My name and Tonkin's were up there. The only way to know what the names were was to have right symbols. _Rob_. They are telling us something.

'Four, I know what these numbers mean. But I need Rob.' I said quietly. He looked at me. Smiled gently and walked to the hospital. I looked around and listed all the numbers in my head. _1137, 2078, 0185. _ Wait that was Christian's number. I looked again _5081, 6732._ Harvey and Jayanna. I dint recognised the other numbers but if this was a message saying who is alive or something, I want to know what they are. Four came back panting with Tonkin.

'Here.' Tonkin handed me the symbols and we both went into the pit. 'Can you decrypt the names?' I nodded and we sat down to a table nearness to the 8 digit number _13271326. _Tonkin seems to have gotten the message before I did. He wouldn't tell me how he knew what it was.

'Massacre. It says massacre. I'm betting all these people will be on their hit list.' I knew Tonkin was smart but hello… where did this info come from. I looked at him confused.

'One of the guys taught the boys how to read factionless numbers and translate them into words.' He saw my confused face.

'We need to start to find out these names and gather all the people.' Tris came out of nowhere. Every one stared at her. Of course she was right. 'Would the faction leaders be willing to help us?' now that was a question. I can imagine it now, Tris explaining everything and the whole room staring and wondering how she is even alive.

'Maybe but they are going to need convincing. How about 2 children from each faction coming over and we can try to find out who these people are. They must be 16 as I believe the factionless are looking for 16 year olds.' Tonkin said.

'They must be smart too.' I say. Tonkin nods at my statement.

'Alright, bring up a list all 16 year olds in the other four factions.' Four orders bark fills the pit, many bodies moved. 'Write down the numbers and draw out the symbols. Get ready for going to the grand hall in the meeting points.' Four tells us softly. I hated to say this or even admit this but I was scared and alone. No one felt my fear. No one but Tonkin. He held my hand and in his silence, he assured it will okay.

And I believe him.


	9. Chapter 9

We were sitting at the table with the council and 2 of the smartest kids in their faction. I saw my father for the first time since the initiation day. He didn't look happy to see me, but was happy to see Four.

'So the factionless broke into your highly secured compound and painted a bunch of numbers onto the walls.' Archie said. Four nodded. Archie and Lucy burst out laughing. Archie and Lucy were good friends of mine when I was in Erudite. There was also Samuel and Saul from Abnegation. Aria and Imogen from Candor and Richard and Alice from Amity. When we told them what had happened, most couldn't believe the factionless would do that.

'Are you willing to help us or not?' I asked. My father steps in.

'No.' he said and Archie and Lucy stood up to walk out the door.

'We thing they are trying to get the hard drive, Tris stole.' I said. Big mistake. Father froze. He turned round, his face angry. Tonkin and four tense up.

'Don't you…' He started off quietly. 'SAY HER NAME.' his shouts echoed all over the room. He walk towards me and I him, we met half way.

'Sorry father.' I said weakly.

'NO YOUR NOT BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SAY HER NAME.' he was cry. God knows what he would do to me. I was frightened. Father had always said he would slap my brother and me if we said our aunts' name.

'You're a disappointment, believing in what other people say and it's bad enough that you left the faction. Your brother was a coward and so are you. You were scared of getting kicked out, only dummies would think that. You have brought out the worst in this family; you left, given our history, making our look like bad parents. Is that how you want our life to look like.' That is my father; he knows how to make me look bad. 'Answer me.'

'No.' I say quietly.

'Well that sums it up.' He smiles at every else. I watch as he leaves with the others factions children. I feel Tonkin hand on my arm. I shove it of childishly and run off.

I don't know where to run too but I keep running. I hear soldiers behind me but I carry on running. I am fast which helps. I run through the open security gates, pass the Amity farms and in to the middle of nowhere. I look back panting. The city looks small. I turn my head to see a small town that I have never seen before. It is far but I run anyway.

It is sundown by the time I reach the building. There were people outside. I hid behind a tree so they couldn't see me.

'Are you sure she came running to our way?' the woman asked. The bloke nodded.

'Okay just keep an eye out then.' She said. I looked at them for a while before there was a hand covering my hand. I looked up to see a boy about my age standing over me. He let go so I guess he covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. I look back to the guards.

'So why are you hiding from Zoe and Amar?' the boy asked. He sounds weird like he was old and posh. I looked at him but he was right by me.

'I'm not meant to be here.' I say. Looking back.

'You are a loud to be here Ella.' He says. He knows my name. I turned to him shock. 'You are famous here. You, Toby, Tris, Tobias and Natalie. You know her right?' he asked

''Who are you?' I asked.

'Oh, sorry, my name is Leon. I was born here.' He holds out his hand but I don't shake it.

'Now answer my question.' Leon says.

'She is my grandmother. We are not allowed to talk about the dead at my father house.' I say.

'Oh.' Leon sighs. 'Come on.' He stands up and walks towards Zoe and Amar. 'Hey, hey, cous, say can I take my friend back to the city and never return?' he asked with humour. He pointed at me so I stood up. They dropped their guns to the floor and I stepped forward.

'Umm, she should stay the night. Ella you can trust us. Here' Zoe handed me something. It was father and Tris with Christina, Peter, four and a woman I didn't know. I looked up at her.

'How do you have this?' I asked.

'They stayed here when they were your age.' Zoe smiled at me. I smile back weakly.

I walked to the control to see who was looking for me. Leon was with me. He kept on asking me weird questions. The control room was big and filled with computers and TV screens. There where dauntless soldiers everywhere. Tonkin was with one group and Jenieve and Finn were with the other.

'Tobias, she is in the Bureau.' Zoe says. Then I see four talking to a radio from the screens. He looks up straight up to the camera like he was watching me.

'We will come and get her.' he says before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

I slept in a bunk bed with Leon. As soon as my head had hit the pillow I was out. I didn't have a dream that night, which was weird. I woke up to a pair of hands on my shoulder and the bed mattress sinking. My head was in my arms so I tilled my head and opened one eye. I saw Tonkin's sweet face and groaned softly. He was probably mad at me for running outside the boarder.

'Hey, I was worried about you.' He said sweetly, his voice sounded relieved not angry. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. He smiled at me. The door opened and Leon walked in.

'Oh. Who let you in?' Leon asked. He was curious.

'Zoe.' Tonkin replied kindly. Leon sighed heavily. 'Brought you breakfast.' He brought over a silver tray and placed it next to me.

'What is that?' Tonkin asked leaning over me.

'Umm, French Toast and bacon with fried eggs.' Leon said casually. He thought we knew what he was on about. I picked up the brown long strip and bite into it. It was sour and I made a face but I enjoyed it. My second bite was better. Tonkin tried the egg and ate that up. We shared the Toast. That was amazing. I swear I have never had such great food before.

'Your father…' Tonkin started. 'He changed his mind when you ran away. He is heading to the dauntless compound soon.'

'Tris?' I asked. Leon stared at me. He was confused.

'She will there to greet him. That won't be a good idea, will it?' he asked. I shook my head. I wondered what my father would do when he found out that his sister was still alive. In my mind he would have probably hit her. maybe that isn't the man she once knew. Maybe her death change him. I don't know.

'Does she know that's not a good idea?' I asked

'She said it was worth the risk.' Tonkin chewed on his French toast. I smile at Leon who's eyes were following Tonkin and my conversation.


End file.
